crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Olympics
2012 Olympics = Released in 2012, a series of Crazy Bones that is based on the London 2012 Olympics. This is the fourth sports series. This series includes the first ever human Gogo from a main series. (Lightning) This is the second largest series with 107 Gogo's. There was also the Neviot Promotion with 10 Gogo's that were reused as Glitter Gogos. (117 Gogos including the reused Glitter ones.) They were given away with Neviot Water Bottle 6 Packs.The New Generation is the largest, with 120 Gogo's. Commemorative series celebrating the summer Olympic games, and includes some of the most intricate and beautiful ever created. They are a combination of gold, and base color finishes. Exclusive to Israel. Each packet contains 1 figure and 4 stickers. Exclusive packs from the Sonal gas station had 1 figure and 1 stickers and a card with an ad for Olympic Gogo's and cost 1.90 New Shekels or 0.66 US cents. Checklist Gallery Olly bag.jpg|Foil package Ollies stuff.jpg Olympicwaterbottles.jpeg|Neviot Water Bottles, with Olympic Gogo's. IMG 2751.JPG|Sonal Olympic Pamphlet IMG 2752.JPG|Sonal Olympic Pamphlet Packaging.png Now oly 63.png|Example Now Olympic figure package (from the Grannelle collection). IMG 2741.JPG|Sonal 2012 Olympics Pack (Front) IMG 2746.JPG|Sonal 2012 Olympics Pack (Back) Israeli stickers.jpg|Stickers Now oly figures 001.png|Now Olympic figures (from the Grannelle collection). $(KGrHqFHJFQFCbBULW,qBQqd6!ll3Q~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqFHJFQFCbBULW,qBQqdhy6Hhg~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqJHJCYFB5KM7irtBQqd,5FMEg~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqJHJCgFChYviCDYBQqd)VDtL!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqN,!isFBsZUu-PJBQqeQoG!kQ~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqN,!oMFBlWKBW,RBQqeL-gZmg~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJC4FCFPsthvLBQqd2bpo7!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJD!FCb)trh(PBQqdS4Cpyw~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJDQFCiMYWyvgBQqdfs1Q9g~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJEkFC(6JS39GBQqdjfhTZQ~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqV,!iUF!scj,B95BQelH5gMsQ~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqV,!qEFBfVFNTB!BQqeNpDLwQ~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqVHJC0FC!PN sveBQqds(YlOg~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqVHJEIFBnjJpLt7BQelKW8f8w~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqZHJCwFCd-SQnYsBQqd8Of4eg~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16FHJGIE9nnWpr!cBQqdqv8 Tg~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16FHJHYE9nzpcDE9BQqdveT 3w~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16NHJF0E9nmFQjL3BQqdldN2W!~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16NHJHwE9n8ig lvBQqdy ZQOQ~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16RHJHwE9n8ihqbyBQqdnG,JHQ~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16RHJIYE9qUcOQF3BQqdp!EMnQ~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16VHJIQE9qUHtHWHBQqd91FTsg~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16dHJHoE9n3KgI7DBQqd4K5qeQ~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16h,!)cE9s4PvnYyBQqePRruvg~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16hHJGIE9nnWsy)8BQqdt0YNi!~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16hHJHoE9n3KhWcdBQqd0scJBg~~60 57.jpg 18.jpg 20120924 011105.jpg 2012 London olympics gold.png Football 002.png Kanoogooz.jpg Now olympic.jpg Gogos ad olly.jpg Screenshot 2019-10-05 at 1.32.55 PM.png |-| McDonald's = This subset of figures included 22-31 of the series. According to the advert in the album, these figures were only available at McDonald's locations. To obtain them, one had to collect the 10 corresponding stickers to specific figures. Gallery Olympic14.jpeg Olympic13.jpeg Olympic12.jpeg Olympic11.jpeg|Advert Category:Series Category:Israel Collection Category:Collectibles Category:Rare Category:Olympics Category:New Series Category:Missing Checklist |-| |-| Yedioth Ahronoth = This subset of figurines were released in promotion with Yedioth Ahronoth magazine. It contained figures 32-37. The figures could be obtained by purchasing specially marked packs of Olympics Gogos. If one completed the collection, they could be entered to win a flight to the London Olympics. Gallery Olympic16.jpeg Olympic`5.jpeg|Advert listing details of the collection and prize. Didi_with_pack.jpg|Yedioth Ahronoth Packaging Oly_wrappers.png|Yedioth Ahronoth Packaging in center (from the Grannelle collection) |-| Sonol = This subset of figurines were released in promotion with Sonol Gas Stations in Israel. These figures were only available in Sonol Convenience Stores during the Olympic Games, at NIS 3.90. This subset included figures 63-73. If one completed the album pages for the corresponding Sonol figures, they were allowed to purchase a NIS 1.90 ticket to be entered to win an "10 original IPads" (Olympics Album.) Checklist Gallery Israeli_2012_olympic_commemorative_gold-2.png|Sonol Checklist and figurine (from the Granelle collection.) Israeli_2012_olympic_commemorative_gold-3.png|Sonol Packaging IMG_2752.JPG|Sonol Checklist 2012_London_olympics_gold.png Now_oly_63_1.png|Exclusive Sonol Representative (from the Granelle collection.) Olympic22.jpeg|Advert |-| |-| Elite = This subset of figurines were released in promotion with Elite. It is implied that these figures were obtainable via specially marked bags of Elite wafers. The figures in this series are 74-79, and come in a Glow in the Dark variant. It is unknown if all GitD Olympic figures were released by Elite, or only these figures specifically. Checklist Gallery Waffle oly's.png|Elite Waffle Crisps Olympic Gogo's Packages (From the Grannelle Collection.) Olympic24.jpeg Elite.jpeg Olympic23.jpeg|Advert from Album |-| |-| Neviot = This subset of figurines were released in promotion with Neviot. In specially marked "TOGO 500" 6 packs of Neviot water, one could obtain one of 10 Glitter figures from this set. The figures in this set are 108-117. However, this numbering is specific only to the album. The figures in this subset are not specific to this set. The Glitter variants of these figures, however, are exclusive to this subset. Gallery File:Olympic36.jpeg File:Olympic37.jpeg File:Olympics34.jpeg|Advert File:Olympic35.jpeg File:GreenOly.png|Example of Neviot figurine. |-| |-| 2016 Rio = In 2016 for the celebration of the Rio Olympics, this series was re-released but re-titled 2016 ריו. This time around any reference to Gogo's Crazy Bones had been removed. Gallery 2016OllyPack.png|Re-release (known as ' 2016 ריו ' and no Gogo logo to be seen) Screenshot 2019-03-08 at 1.43.05 PM.png|2016 Olympics Box NIR_3496.jpg Gift_box_from_pmi.png|Surprise Box Category:Sport Series